Previously, maintenance personnel could use a ladder or scaffolding when they had to work at a height above the ground. The problem with a step ladder, as well as an extension ladder, was that it had to be moved repeatedly to complete a task, and the ladder did not provide much facility for tools needed for the tasks. The alternative of scaffolding is the size and weight of these units, and although some scaffolds can provide a platform, the height of the platform only could be adjusted by demounting it and reconfiguring the elements of the scaffold. The ladder and the scaffold typically have to be lifted to be moved, and so have limited portability. A need existed for a maintenance platform, which is adjustable in height and which is step-mountable and portable, as well as a collapsible maintenance platform, having provisions for tool storage and safety rails, according to the description, drawings and claims of the present invention.